1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exchangeable self-adjusting device for use in a belt, and more particularly, to an exchangeable self-adjusting device for use in a belt, in which a strap is properly extended due to a slight abdominal motion, and a wearer can easily exchange the buckle to follow the fashion.
The present invention is based upon Korean Utility-Model Reg. No. 1996-0000072 entitled xe2x80x9cExtension device for retractably adjusting length of strapxe2x80x9d issued on Jan. 4, 1996 and assigned to the applicant, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, an extension device includes a retractable body 101 having one end securing a strap 104, and the other end fixed to a common buckle 105 by means of screws. The body 101 is provided at one side with a strip fixing gripper 111 by securing screws 124 to secure one end of the strap 104. A steel tape 118 is fixed to a steel tape fixing shaft 126 formed at a center of a steel tape receiving chamber 125. Also, the body 101 is provided at the other side with a leather attaching portion 127. A retractable strap piece 103 is guided by a steep tape spiral guide 123 of the leather attaching portion 127, and the end of the steel tape 118 is fixed to the strap 103 by use of a fixing hole 119 formed at the end of the steel tape. The body 101 is covered by a rear cover 114, and is fixed thereto by fastening screws 110 into threaded holes 122. The retractable strap piece is inserted into a leather case 102, and one end of the leather case 102 is adhered to the leather attaching portion 127. The strap 103 is interposed between the buckle 105 and an enclosure plate 106, and is fixed by use of screws 109
The conventional extension device is installed in the leather case 102 of the body 101 before the strap is worn by the wearer, as shown in FIG. 5, and then is fixed to the buckle 105 and the enclosure plate 106 by means of screws. With the construction, the tightened strap 103 is retracted, so that a length of the strap 104 may be extended.
When the steel tape 118 fixed to the steel tape fixing shaft 126 of the steel tape receiving chamber 125 goes out of the steel tape receiving chamber 125, the steel tape fixing shaft 126 is released in a 90 degrees twisted shape from the steel tape fixing shaft 126. Since the flat surface of the steel tape 118 is positioned in parallel to the flat surface of the strap 103, the steel tape 118 may be smoothly bent and stretched in the wearing state.
Since the strap 103 is fixed to the body 101 by means of the steel tape 118, even though the body is damaged due to exterior impact, it is impossible to exchange it. There is a drawback of again purchasing the strap.
With the construction in that the steel tape 118 is twisted at an angle of 90 degrees from the steel tape fixing shaft 126, there is another drawback in that the release of the steel tape 118 is impossible due to the rigidity of the steel tape 118 In addition, since the steel tape 118 is coupled to the body 101 and the strap 103, respectively, in an offset state, the strap 103 is released in the offset state, thereby causing the releasing operation to be not operated smoothly. Furthermore, upon actual operation of the strap 103, since the strap 103 is made of flexible material such as leather, it is easily bent, so that the sliding function of the extension device is not properly performed.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an exchangeable self-adjusting device for use in a belt that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exchangeable self-adjusting device for use in a belt, in which a strap is properly extended due to a slight abdominal motion, thereby preventing an oppressive sensation on an abdomen of a wearer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exchangeable self-adjusting device for use in a belt, capable of preventing trousers from being slip down due to the loose belt.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an exchangeable self-adjusting device for use in a belt, in which a wearer can easily exchange the buckle to follow the fashion, thereby saving a purchasing cost thereof. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an exchangeable self-adjusting device for use in a belt, in which a leaf spring can correctly move the self-adjusting device to improve the reliability thereof.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided an exchangeable self-adjusting device for use in a belt, one side of the self-adjusting device being coupled to an end of the belt, and the other side thereof being coupled to a buckle, the self-adjusting device comprising: a cover including a cover hook formed at a front thereof and inserted into a buckle hook provided at a rear of a buckle, and a leaf-spring hooking boss with a hooked groove formed at its center; a body including detachable bosses protruded from both sides thereof, a roller fixing shaft formed at a center of a bottom thereof for rotatably fixing a roller, and a hinge protruded from both sides of the rear thereof towards the bottom and having a hinge hole; a bottom plate including a detachable portion detachably engaged to the detachable bosses of the body, a strip biting projection formed in a spike shape for biting the strap and extended integral with a hinge boss of the bottom plate, and the hinged bosses protruded from both sides of the strip biting projection 31 and inserted into the hinge hole of the body; and a leaf-spring wound many times around the roller, and including a leaf-spring hook with its end bent in a U-shape to be inserted and secured to a hooked groove of the leaf-spring hooking boss.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.